1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and in general to stuffed animals such as teddy bears, and specifically to a toy stuffed animal having a first appearance or configuration that speaks when certain portions of the stuffed animal's body is pressed and that can also be convertible into a stuffed animal having a second appearance or configuration that also speaks but whose speech now corresponds to the second configuration. The stuffed animal includes a second head portion which is exchanged for the original head, and may also include reversible paws or feet, and a reversible flap which, upon the transformation of the stuffed animal to its second-configuration, can be reversed to turn into a coat, diaper, or other garment, to represent the second configuration. The second configuration of the stuffed animal may be for particular festive occasions such as holidays, although it is not limited to holidays and can be converted into virtually any configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention relates to a toy such as a teddy bear that can be converted or altered into different configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,938 issued to Reynolds, Feb. 25, 1992, shows a toy or other object alterable between two different shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,171 issued to Horimoto, Oct. 15, 1985, shows a stuffed toy that includes an illumination device for illuminating portions of the toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,932 issued to Zimbarg, Oct. 17, 1995, shows a Santa Claus-like decorative object that includes a combination of a flexible bag member and has a Santa Claus shape.
Although there are a variety of toys that provide some transition, it is important to have a toy that can be converted into a different appearance or configuration and which has the capability of playing different, distinct audio messages for each configuration.
The present invention provides a stuffed animal such as a teddy bear that includes an electrical contact switch and that upon touching the teddy bear, an audio message will be activated simulating the awakening of the teddy bear. The teddy bear includes several convertible features, one of which is the head of the teddy bear, which upon rotation, converts to a second head and face. The second head and face is hidden within a recess of the original teddy bear head. Other convertible features include bear's paws or other parts of the body that allows the child to substitute the teddy bear face, paws, and other features, with a second face, or a second set of paws or feet to complete the transformation into a second configuration corresponding to another holiday personage such as a teddy bear with a Santa Claus, beard, and red coat, so that in the alternate mode of operation, the teddy bear can also provide a Santa Claus or other festive holiday figure.